dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Alienage
} |name = Alienage |races = Elves |image = Denerim_Alienage.jpg |px = 270px |type = Residential |headquarters = Varies |leaders = Hahren Bann (potentially, depending on origin story) |ranks = |location = Throughout Thedas |related = Chantry Elves |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Warden's Fall Dragon Age II Dragon Age: The Calling }} :"The group walked into an elven alienage, a walled-off part of a large city. The buildings here were mostly hovels, crammed close together and even on top of one another. It was a haphazard pile of tenements and dirty shops, washing lines strewn across the street sometimes going up two or even three stories high. :"The street itself was mostly mud, the worn paths filled with stale water and smelling of dung. The only spot of color in the entire quarter was the central square, where a well-tended oak tree spread its branches wide, its vibrantly green leaves forming a canopy that left much of the ground beneath it dry. A wooden stage had been built there, adorned with poles that were covered in bright blue garlands. A place of celebration, Duncan imagined, even if there was nothing on the dusty stage now." :''--From Dragon Age: The CallingDavid Gaider, Dragon Age: The Calling, page 307. alienage]] Alienages are squalid city wards in which elven citizens dwell. Background Alienages were established by Divine Renata I following the Exalted March upon the Dales, as a space within a human settlement set aside for those of the Elven people who submitted to human rule. Codex entry: The City Elves Though elven enslavement is an uncomfortable memory in most parts of Thedas, the lot of city elves is far from equal in these districts. While there are rarely laws which strictly prohibit elves and humans integrating, an elf who moves into a human area from the alienage is likely to be subjected to insults, torment and, in many cases, violence. It is for this reason that the alienages exist: a place for elves to mix among their own, where they do not stand out as much. The unfortunate flip side of this isolation is that humans tend to let the elves in the city fend for themselves, at times to their detriment, such as during riots when the alienage is sealed while the elves destroy their own homes in outrage until hunger forces them to relent.David Gaider, Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, page 337. This indifference extends to allowing the alienages to go on without access to regular city services human inhabitants might take for granted.Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Vol. 1, page 28. Alienage culture vhenadahl]] Alienages are the one area of human cities where elven culture is evident (diminished though it may be). The most striking testaments to this are the presence of a Hahren or "elder" and, undoubtedly, the vhenadahl (or, "Tree of the People").Codex entry: Vhenadahl: The Tree of the People. This huge tree, often an oak, rests in the centre of the alienage, and serves as a symbol of Arlathan - the first elven homeland - with its strong roots deep in the earth and branches reaching ever for the sky.http://social.bioware.com/wiki/dragonage/index.php/The_History_of_the_Elves. These trees are often decorated vibrantly, their bases being painted and candles being lit around it, though the trees' upkeep have recently become more of a habit than a respected tradition. Indeed, some alienages have cut their vhenadahl down out of need or indifference, and no longer know or care what it represents. Codex entry: Vhenadahl: The Tree of the People Though the realities of alienage life may seem harsh, the city elves are a downtrodden but spirited folk, and an alienage often serves to keep prejudiced invaders out, as much as to pen the elves in. Indeed, despite their plight Ferelden elves for example tend to very proud of the relative freedom of their lives compared to city elves in Orlais or other nations.Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Vol. 1, page 46. In the alienage in Val Royeaux it is said that the sunlight does not reach the vhenadahl until noon,Codex entry: Alienage Culture and the walls are so high it seems the elves there are not worthy even to look upon the rest of their city.David Gaider, Dragon Age: The Calling, page 308. Even within a country some alienages may be perceived as more or less restrictive than others.According to Nesiara in the City Elf Origin, Highever's alienage is smaller and thus more restrictive, while Denerim's is larger and the elves are more ubiquitous and easier to ignore. Nevertheless, it is not an idyllic life in the alienage, as it is walled off from the rest of its respective city to allow the local guard and other authorities to lock it down if necessary.Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Vol. 1, page 28. This has had the benefit of creating greater social autonomy, yet also encouraged greater isolation of the elves as well as reinforcing their substandard status.Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Vol. 1, page 28. Furthermore, restrictions on owning property or a business (though some individuals continue to operate in the shadowsAlarith for example runs an items shop on the sly in the Denerim Alienage, and Elren refers to himself as having some coin, and may be a businessman as well in the Kirkwall Alienage.), or even a weapon, may be enforced.According to the signs posted in the Denerim Alienage during quest Unrest in the Alienage. Furthermore, according to David Gaider's novel Dragon Age: The Calling, page 62, elves in the Val Royeaux Alienage, at least, are not allowed to keep dogs as pets; presumably this would make them a threat to humans. Similarly, elves in the Alienage may not truly oversee their own marriage ceremonies, and must get a permit to do so; officiating is largely left to a Revered Mother, as it is in the human community, though a Hahren may say a few words.Hahren. Marriage between Alienages is common, and normally arranged by a Hahren or the intended's parents, if alive.Codex entry: Valendrian and according to Cyrion Tabris during the City Elf Origin. This promotes trade and interaction with other elves and to bring a new face and new blood to the city.According to Cyrion Tabris during the City Elf Origin. Alienage elves typically share human beliefs in other ways as well, usually worshipping the Maker and Andraste, and shunning the gods that their Dalish cousins hold faith with. Despite this, it is rare that an elf will be taken into the Chantry as an initiate, and full-fledged elven members of the clergy are exceptionally scarce, if any do exist at all.This is highlighted in conversation with Soris during the City Elf Origin if the player asks why there are no elven priests. ]] Though elves are generally happy in the city, alienages are a hotbed of crime, disease, alcoholismPotentially implied by the drunken elven revelers encountered in the City Elf Origin, as well as possible comments the City Elf Warden can make to Shianni regarding her drinking habits in the Origin. and extreme poverty, with most of its elves barely managing to get by on a day-to-day basis. Some elves may manage to scrape together small savings by opening a store or finding work as labourers, though for the majority, the possibility of going hungry is simply a fact of life. Disease is also widespread in the elven slums, and virulent plagues often spring up in alienages.Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Vol. 1, page 28. Also, Hahren Valendrian may mention during quest Unrest in the Alienage that the Alienage has had "outbreaks of pestilence" before, such as the darkspawn Taint disease. Interaction with other cultures Dalish elves The Dalish elves and city elves have a strange and bitter relationship, dating from the splitting of the People after the fall of the Dales. Dalish tend to view their city brethren suspiciously and with pity as "flat-ears,"Codex entry: Alienage Culture virtually humans in elven skin who are "little better than their shemlen masters."According to dialogue upon meeting Mithra at the Dalish Camp, when playing the City Elf Origin or elven Magi Origin. They are seen as having given up on and forgotten their culture, and will need to be reminded of their past when a new homeland is founded.According to Gheyna, and conversation with Sarel in the Dalish Camp. See also Codex entry: The City Elves from the Dalish perspective. On the other hand, city elves see the Dalish as near-myths: strange and savage "wood elves"During conversation with Soris, he may mention that the City Elf Warden's father, Cyrion Tabris, used to tell stories of "happy wood elves living far from humans" living far from humans and preying upon the unwary.According to conversation with Soris and Taeodor during the City Elf Origin. The Dalish are seen to be primitive elves who refuse to see the promise of the alienage, and live off the land in ways the average city elf could not.Alarith, who has had personal dealings with a Dalish clan, will tell the Warden during the City Elf Origin nonetheless that "everything worth fighting for" is in the alienage. Indeed, city elves who choose to leave or live beyond the Alienage are labeled "flat-ears" as well by their city kin,Codex entry: Alienage Culture ironically similar to the Dalish view, and subject to violence or resentment from other city elves. And yet, for all this uncertainty, city and Dalish elves still interact positively now and then. For Alienage elves who seek to leave their home due to desperation, poverty or abuse, wandering Dalish clans are often seen as a sort of "last resort" haven. They are normally willing to take in a refugee from the cities and to largely refrain from attacking a city elf on the road,Alarith was spared by Dalish on his way to the Denerim Alienage despite their uncertainty, and train them in the ways of their Creators and culture. Pol is an example of a city elf-turned Dalish. Similarly, Alienages may take in a Dalish elf who has broken with their clan voluntarily or involuntarily.Arianni and Merrill are examples of Dalish elf making a life in the cities and finding friends. Humans Alienage interaction with other cultures is not limited to Dalish clans, however. Given their proximity, humans tend to mix frequently with city elves. Often this relationship is one of violence on both sides, as well as abuse along racial lines, and many humans--particularly nobles--may take advantage of the comparative inequality and powerlessness of city elves to rape or abduct them, or even kill them, simply because they can.Bann Vaughan perpetrates this abuse in the City Elf Origin, and Arl Howe institutes a purge of the Denerim Alienage during the events of Dragon Age: Origins. Not all interactions with humans are negative, however. Some city elves may find affection and love with humans. This results in what may be known as an "elf-blooded" human (or in a slightly perjorative manner, a "half elf"David Gaider. http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/9/index/575146/2), as the product of humans and elves are human in appearance and may normally be discouraged to protect the integrity of the People.David Gaider. http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/9/index/575146/2 The crisis of such individuals is whether to live life as a human outside of the Alienage, or embrace the elven side of their heritage and remain.Some elf-blooded humans, such as Slim Couldry, choose to live with and assist their elven kin, though they could leave the Alienage much more easily than full-blooded elves. Other elf-blooded humans like Feynriel and Slim Couldry, for example, seek a life beyond the Alienage. This can be a difficult choice, however, as elf-blooded humans may endure prejudice from both sides of their heritage. Dwarves and Qunari City elves normally interact rarely with Dwarves, and often assume they remain as merchants in the marketplace of their respective cities. According to Shianni during quest Unrest in the Alienage, if playing a dwarven Warden. They have little interaction with Qunari as well, normally, but may be more likely than members of other races to convert to the Qun if they do.Codex entry: Qunari of Other Races. The Chantry and the Circle of Magi As as a largely Andrastian community, the Alienage has dealings with Chantry culture as well; however, in a more superficial manner than humans would. Elves receive the word of the Maker, but few Revered Mothers dare to enter the Alienage without a complement of Templars to protect them.Mother Boann is, in the City Elf Origin, the only Revered Mother willing to venture into the Alienage to perform wedding ceremonies and is, in fact, threatened by the elves. Furthermore, when mages are discovered among the elves of the Alienage, they are usually sent to the Chantry's Circle of Magi. Rather than being a curse, to many--though not all--elves it is seen as a better life, one with greater possibilities than in the cities. In the Magi Origin, Eadric will comment on this. Indeed, elven mages are often of the Loyalist Fraternity within the Circle for this very reason.David Gaider blog. http://dgaider.tumblr.com/post/46869411797/re-dear-mr-gaider. Notably, however, elves appear to have some limited function within the Seekers of Truth as Lord Seeker Lambert employs an elven page in Dragon Age: Asunder.Dragon Age: Asunder, pg. 411. City elves and the slave trade Though slavery is technically illegal in all countries except the Tevinter Imperium, it still occurs in places like Orlais under the guise of servitude.David Gaider, Dragon Age: The Calling, page 333. Elves in the city are frequently lured to predatory nations, particularly Tevinter, by the promise of profitable work or a warm bed, and drawn thereby into the slave trade.According to a loading screen from Dragon Age II. As elves are likely not considered true "citizens" of their home cities and nations,The Free Merriam-Webster Dictionary. http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/alienage. The Antivan Crows have no regret of buying an elven slave to train another assassin. The definition of "alienage" is the state of being an "alien," or not native. and therefore useful as commodities, not every situation like this is detected before it's too late.During quest Unrest in the Alienage, Arl Howe and Loghain's plan to sell city elves to the Tevinter Imperium to fund the war effort is only partially checked, as slaves are taken prior to arriving in the Denerim Alienage. Nevertheless, for former slaves fleeing their past the Alienage may be considered a great improvement over their former lot.According to Alarith in the City Elf Origin. Known alienages * Denerim Alienage, a filthy and dilapidated place. Many of its inhabitants were cut down during a rebellion in 9: 30 Dragon. * Gwaren Alienagehttp://social.bioware.com/wiki/dragonage/index.php/Alienage_Culture * Kirkwall Alienage, a collection of cramped slums tucked away in the city's poorest district. * Val Royeaux Alienage, home to ten thousand elves who are confined to an area the size of the market of Denerim. * Highever Alienage, mentioned only in Dragon Age: Origins. Home of Hahren Sarethia. * Amaranthine Alienage, mentioned only in Dragon Age: Warden's Fall. A dwarf Bartholomew runs a brothel employing elves from the alienage. * Teraevyn Alienage, in the Tevinter Imperium. Mentioned only in Dragon Age: Asunder. * Minrathous Alienage. See also * * * * Trivia * The concept of Alienages is comparable to Jewish Ghettos which date back from the medieval era, the most famous was in Venice. Indeed, According to David Gaider, the alienages were originally inspired by medieval Jewish ghettos, and as Thedas is a fictionalized version of Europe, that inspiration eventually encompassed other historical aspects that were added to alienage culture.http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/9/index/642539/1 * Common foods among city elves include "salt chews," a fishy-smelling item found in shops in the alienage.Dragon Age: Asunder, by David Gaider, page 150. * Regarding the vhenadahl, according to Zevran,"Elves plant these trees to remind themselves of who they once were. And then they pee on it. Charming symbolism, really."According to location-specific comments from Zevran when approaching the vhenadahl in the Denerim Alienage. * Though many elves are too proud to do so, it is not unknown for desperation to force city elves to eat rats (or the "rabbits of the city," as they are called According to Shianni during quest Unrest in the Alienage.) or cats to survive.David Gaider, Dragon Age: The Calling, page 62-63. * If playing as a City Elf Warden during Dragon Age: Origins, a first Bann of Alienage may be elected. References Category:Locations Category:Elven lore Category:City elves Category:Elven history